Los trágicos amantes del distrito dos
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Thresh no es capas de escuchar lo que sucedió con Rue así que no salva a Katniss y Cato es capas de llegar a tiempo. . Esta historia participa en el reto del foro "El diente de león" en el minireto "Una pareja para…" personaje del mes ¡Cato! Espero y les guste.


_¡Hola! Tarde pero aquí estoy. Esta historia participa en el reto del foro "El diente de león" en el minireto "Una pareja para…" personaje del mes ¡Cato! Espero y les guste._

 **Y estos son sus vencedores**

Clave el cuchillo una última vez en la suave piel de "la chica en llamas" y con una sonrisa en el rostro me aparte un mechón de cabello sudoroso del rostro dejando un rastro de algo pegajoso y caliente que seguramente era la sangre de la chiquilla.

—Ya no brillas tanto ¿O si doce?— y entonces suena el cañón.

Me dispongo a agarra nuestra mochila cuando alguien me levanta del suele de una manera tan sencilla que ni Cato podría hacerlo. Un grito involuntario brota de mi garganta mientras me retuerzo para intentar escapar, aunque cuando noto la altura a la que me encuentro descubro que no sería la mejor idea.

—Eres una maldita sádica— murmura el chico que logro identificar como el once, al que queríamos unir como aliado pero tuvimos que conformarnos con el estúpido que hizo volar nuestras provisiones.

—No, por favor no— ruego mientras ciento como la adrenalina corre por mis venas, estoy sudando frio y mi pulso se acelera cuando recuerdo que no estoy sola—. ¡Cato!— grito con todas mis fuerzas— ¡Cato!

El chico del once me levanta aún más en alto y me deja caer contra el suelo. Un grito mudo se atraviesa en mi garganta mientras siento como mis pulmones son oprimidos y logro ver mi vida frente mis ojos a una velocidad alucinante. Entonces mi cabeza se clava contra el suelo y creo que algo se truena mientras una oleada de un dolor eléctrico invade mi cuerpo durante un segundo. Al final un rostro de ojos brillantes y cabello rubio me mira cuando juro que una voz muy conocida grita mi nombre en la lejanía.

-0-0-0-

Escucho un zumbido agudo en mis oídos y puedo jurar que mi cabeza se encuentra a punto de explotar. Sin embargo el vacío de mi estómago combinado con un aroma como de guiso me convence de abrir los ojos.

La luz es cegadora y hace que el dolor de cabeza aumente lo que genera que suelte un débil gemido.

— ¡Clove!

Una masa de músculos gigante se abalanza contra mí pero estoy muy débil para hacer cualquier cosa. Sus brazos aprietan mi cintura mientras hacen que todo mi cuerpo se pegue al de él que se encuentra caliente y sucio. Mi cabeza se encuentra sobre sus pectorales y puedo sentirlo besando una y otra vez mi cabello.

—Para, me haces daño— digo en un gemido y me sorprendo al escuchar mi voz tan ronca y suave.

—Lo siento— dice soltando un poco su agarre, aunque no completamente, y mirándome como nunca lo había hecho antes, ni en casa ni aquí—. Estas viva…

—No me lo digas— contesto sosteniendo mí muy adolorida cabeza mientras mi estómago empieza a protestar—. ¿Tienes comida?

Cato se abalanza hacia atrás de él y toma un pequeño recipiente que obviamente proviene de un paracaídas y me lo tiende. Esta por la mitad pero decido no quejarme y me apresuro a verter el contenido, una sopa, en mi boca. Creo que jamás había probado algo que supiera tan bien.

Siento la mirada de mi compañero, quemante sobre mí, mientras cómo. Lo último que recuerdo es mi muerte pero al menos que él también lo haya hecho y que en el cielo o infierno también exista la jaqueca algo me dice que sigo viva.

—Todos han muerto— suelta mientras yo intento sacar los últimos restos de la comida del recipiente—. Hay una chica que realmente no recuerdo de que distrito viene y en cuanto la matemos ganamos. Podremos salir de esta maldita cosa, los dos.

Me congelo por un segundo antes de voltear a mirarlo sorprendida.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

Asiente y casi puedo jurar que hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Esta vez soy yo la que se abalanza hacia él, y aunque cada centímetro de mi ser me reclama las lágrimas que escurren por mi rostro son de pura y completa felicidad.

Su abrazo ahora es menos desesperado, casi suave, y cuando sus labios se dirigen a mi nariz yo levanto un poco el rostro y eso se termina convirtiendo en un auténtico beso. Mis labios están resecos y desquebrajados, los suyos también, pero creo que podría haber permanecido así eternamente si mis pulmones no me hubieran empezado a reclamar por aire.

-0-0-0-

Los pequeños y aun débiles brazos de Clove se aferran a mi cuello mientras yo corro a todo lo que me da en dirección a la cornucopia. La poca agua que teníamos se había acabado así que no tuvimos más elección que dirigirnos al lago, donde la chiquilla que aún faltaba de morir estaba bebiendo como un animal salvaje. Me disponía a acabar con ella cuando los mutos más horrorosos que jamás había visto llegaron y mis prioridades cambiaron. Tenía que ponerla a salvo, no había pasado dos días haciendo todo lo posible para que no cruzara la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte para que esos animales me la arrebataran.

Ella y yo habíamos sido amigos desde mucho antes de que los juegos. Normalmente yo no me habría fijado en una chica tan menuda como ella, pero era la persona más fuerte, graciosa y valiente que había conocido y cuando se convirtió en una de las finalistas para ir a los juegos y empezamos a entrenar codo a codo no pude más que aprender a quererla. Y ahora, cuando estuve a punto de perderla, me di cuenta de que ese cariño se había vuelto en algo más.

La logro subir a la cornucopia y mientras yo hago esfuerzos para ir también una de las bestias agarra mi pie, por suerte tengo una armadura y esto no me hace daño. Ella tira de mí y finalmente estamos a salvo, lo que no hace a esos seres menos monstruosos. Un cañón resuena en el cielo y esa es la señal, hemos ganado.

Inmediatamente tomo el rostro de Clove entre mis manos y la beso, acción que he estado haciendo mucho últimamente. Este tampoco dura mucho, está débil y necesita cada litro de aire posible. Sonrientes esperamos a las trompetas de vencedores, pero estas no llegan.

"Lamento que tenemos una mala noticia." dice una voz en el cielo "El cambio de reglas que mencionamos anteriormente acaba de ser anulado, solo puede haber un vencedor".


End file.
